coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stephensonjr
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Carl (Episode 9807)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Karen2310 (talk) 11:53, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Apologies I had lost access to the original account, and had hoped that I could correct my mistakes, I do get that this was against your manual of style however. I have been checking my pages daily and apologise for any time wasted and troubles caused. Also Ike needs a final fix as the swap was copy and pasted this account was created only for the purposes of fixing things up. I check the DC Ahmadi page daily due to the rewrite thing, hoping its not been deleted. It had considered trying to get away with this (I realise that i'd be flauting another ban at the time obviously yet a mistake on Bernie and the Carl and Ike mix up annoyed me a lot and seemed as if they needed fixing ASAP). I lost my original account during the wiki outtage as it had kept saying my password was incorrect. I had hoped to return a month to the day of the grandpa lo68 ban and ask if my new account returnofthelo would need an automatic ban too, as I had believed that at least one edit had to be made to be rebanned, as to which returnofthelo has none done here. I hoped to use returnofthelo as a second chance if it wasn't seen as a ban flout and if i could manage to get everything sorted (which is almost managed to do with my 'Sockpuppetry'). I was using this in hopes of another chance and the same with returnofthelo which has not done a thing here as of yet. If you would like to ban it and it has to have made an edit with your permission I will use it here as soon as I can, and that account can be banned as well. I hoped that my craving for secret perfectionism would go well and I sincerely apologise. Also I planned on coming back a month to the ban to make it simpler and get it banned for but another five months if it needed doing. I do get however that my impatience has its flaws and it gets me into these scrapes very easily. Anyway I felt it simpler to make a new account which I wouldn't use here with returnofthelo after grandpa lo68 refused me access although the password was correct. If I do have to make an edit for a ban on the new main and if having it yet not using it here until then is seen as flauting a ban again, i'll just correct the final Ike mistake and happily leave afterwards. I can't resist adding more after I fix things it seems, apologies again, or I will steer it clear so that too does not need a ban, and return it a year from now. Just a minor note however I was trying to narrow down the workloads of others and had everyones best interests at heart, apart from perhaps my own and I hope that you can see that. As stated however if I steer returnofthelo clear there is one final mistake that needs ressolving in the form of Carls name being mentioned where Ike should on Ikes page. Also I hoped the jr wouldn't give it away as anyone could very easily place jr within the name they want if the original is taken, so other jrs may not be me, just as a heads up here. Stephensonjr (talk) 20:25, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :Your edits to Bernie Winter and a few other pages include a lot of quotes from the episode, no other character page (or any page) does this so it's a bit jarring. Xx-connor-xX (talk) I feel it makes them look better, personally. Also on a final note I had hoped that nothing would be realised as most of the editing skills had been improved, and I never used quotes before now, so i'm fairly confused as to what gave me away other than the jr which anyone can simply add and not be me. Also the quotes were actually a few times used as a way to explain things, and add to the texts. Also i'm fairly sure that three were used as there were two for Bernie and one for Ike at the end of his page. As I am banned could you be so kind as to get rid of Carl on the call sentance on Ikes page and maybe remove the quotes if deemed unneccesary then please? In a way my flaut was good for the Bernie Winter page as it finally saw the evening when Joseph was at holiday club in the day noted, however if I didn't flaut I feel it would have taken a little while longer to note, as if i'm honest here it was taking a while and I felt like I were the only one to clock onto it. Stephensonjr (talk) 20:35, July 30, 2019 (UTC) The Bernie Winter page has now been condensed. The references to Joseph being at holiday club were part of the information that went off into transcribing conversations between characters. Carterboi33 (talk) 20:43, July 30, 2019 (UTC) I do realise that however it had said at night when he would be at holiday club during the day not at night as I had stated on my first edit to the page. There are a couple of mistakes on Ike Rodgers brush up too however the phone call should have been changed from Carl to Ike as doing that I had planned would be my last thing done on this account. There is also a quote at the end so, seeing as I'm banned to stop further confusion and problems within Ikes page can you get rid of the quote and change the phone call name from Carl to Ike? Please and Thank you. Stephensonjr (talk) 20:46, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Yeah those changes can be made, thanks for pointing them out. Carterboi33 (talk) 20:52, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Also I messed up the sums I had four quotes on Bernie and one one Ike. Also Suki Waters needs the part where Gemma Winter sets up the meeting too I think. You see I only used this account because my original was banned for 'not recognising my mistakes until they were pointed out to me' I mean, when I get the change to recognise them and want to change things and become willing to do so I am already banned. So I decided to bend the rules to fix things up a bit. Also Nathan Curtis , still needs fixing (I did not make the page, and it is a protected page) it says towards the end she iwas, when it should say she was. Before I lost grandpa lo68 and decided to steer returnofthelo clear from edits, yet do visit the site frequently on that account I noticed the mistake. I did point it out on grandpa lo68 before the wiki outtage made me lose the account yet nobody seemed to sort it out. Also Thank You for your help in sorting Ike and Carl ,I hope the multiple issues message is removed soon as I think you fixed them all up. Also one last question how do you do an external link of a three worded thing? I've been trying to on my own wiki yet the way to do a two word one and every other method I have tried are not working. I also know that the page I am trying to external link to definately exists as well. Stephensonjr (talk) 11:30, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Not to be rude connor but a few pages do show quotes, as thats what the first and/or last lines are, if you meant they don't whatsoever then thats a correction to your statement, however if you meant they don't other than that then I apologise for even writing this response. If you meant the latter ignore this sorry. Also on a side note if Nathan Curtis is still not fixed can someone that has access to the page please change the she iwas to she was in the last paragraph is where the error lies I think. It's a mistake that's probably commonly realised when the page is viewed and read. Stephensonjr (talk) 10:47, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :Including a character's first and last line is completely different to what you did on the several pages you edited (where you literally shoved quote after quote in place of detailing what happened). Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:19, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I suppose your right what I had done was very different to the usual first and last lines treatment. I apologise for doing so and adding all of that said extra detail which later had to be removed. I realise that if I hadn't have added it that a few other users would not have had to have gone through the timely process of removing the five quotes due to four being on Bernie Winter's page and one being on Ike Rodgers' page. Apologies again. Stephensonjr (talk) 15:59, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Nathan's page is locked for editing so the spelling error you mention cannot be corrected at the moment. Carterboi33 (talk) 20:43, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Does that mean nobody but the site owners and admins can edit it? I had my beliefs that it was like the Tyler page where only registered users could edit it. Apologies for not realising this I suppose then. Stephensonjr (talk) 12:08, August 3, 2019 (UTC)